dragon flames
by Shizaki Kuro
Summary: Allen and Kanda are monster hunters on a mission to fight a grumpy teen dragon:3 Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This idea popped into my head so I wrote it before I forgot: 3**

**Tora: is there gonna be any lemon?**

**Maybe**

**Len: is that all you two care about?**

**Tora: YES!**

**No but I do love lemons**

Peoples screams were heard echoing through the mountains, an old man said gesturing at a large pillar of smoke beyond a hill to the south; he said that a town was located there and that a large blue dragon that had been living in the area for years has been terrorizing it relentlessly, yesterday it had tried to burn down the whole village but had been scared off. It came back this morning though.

Allen listened carefully; he and Kanda were sent here to destroy the monster before its wrath could spread to other towns and to save what remained of the town it had before coexisted with before.

"Apparently this area used to have no people in it because it was one of the last major monster filled areas" Toma their finder explained "but a group of knights, wizards, and other families had been banished from their home when their kingdom was taken over; and they were forced to build a village out here. They were attacked almost every day; local lore says that a young blue dragon fledgling had moved into the area before them after leaving its nest; and after seeing the villagers suffer it made a deal with them so that they would be protected by it until it died" Toma said finishing his report as they headed toward the dragon's village.

"Che, stupid people thinking they could trust a monster like that" Kanda said with his always grumpy yet uncaring tone.

"Well you know, in Asia and Japan there are old legends of how dragons and human used to get along some people still worship them" Toma replied, not a smart idea…

"Apparently not enough of them THERE IS A REASON WE DON'T SEE MANY DRAGONS ANYMORE" Kanda snapped he would know he was Japanese after all, effectively silencing the finder.

Allen listened intently, he had never seen a dragon before and was curious but he decided it would be better if he kept his mouth shut.

. . .

The young male dragon sat on a ledge over looking his town. He was a sapphire blue color and at the age of sixteen years of age he was far from full grown his body not including tail, wings, and elongated neck was a bit larger than that of a Clydesdale; and his wings, snout, and underbelly had just started changing their color to a bright shade of violet to show he was just entering sexual maturity. He watched the people below with anger as they scurried about, women and children gathering supplies and putting out fires, as the men got ready for battle with weapons and armor.

'Well let then come' he thought angrily letting out a puff of smoke and sauntered off into his cave 'I'm ready for them and they deserve what they'll get'.

. . .

When they arrived at the town they were instantly welcomed with cheers, shoved into the hotel they would be staying at and told that they should stay there while the village arranged a party in their honor; as night fell they were escorted outside for a feast (which Allen ate most of) and for other party things like a play, singing, and dancing.

. . .

The dragon watched the festival almost longingly until the straw dragon representing him in the play was beheaded and lit on fire while people cheered and danced around it. He remembered how the festival every year would be for him, how he was given a feast, and how the dragon in the play would swoop down from the sky and save the townspeople.

'Now remember don't trust they humans… they always lie' he heard his mother say in the back of his mind. She had warned him before he left his nest not to trust them… he didn't listen. He was suddenly filled with rage and let out a mighty roar that in return gave him satisfy screams and gasps from the town below as they stopped what they were doing and searched the skies. With a satisfied snort he went back into his cave for a good night's rest.

**Woooooot! First chapter, I've been writing short chapters lately….**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so it's been longer then i hoped to put up the next chapter but here we go**

Allen had sensed something off and snuck out of the party while everyone was distracted; he was heading to the dragon's lair on the mountain. As Allen reached the cave in the side of the mountain he could hear a faint growl from inside; 'I wonder if it knows I'm here' he thought as he wondered into the mouth of the cave. As he turned a corner he found the creature, and what he thought was a growl was a sound coming out of the creatures slightly open mouth 'Its snoring' he thought to himself. The dragon stirred opening one large lemon yellow eye.

. . .

He was stirred from his sleep, hearing footsteps toward the cave mouth; he opened his eye and gazed at a small male human 'he's cute…'he thought. Quickly, so that the human couldn't react, he maneuvered himself so he was lying down, blocking the boys escape. He lifted his elongated neck to look into the humans eyes, he was originally going to kill him but something about the boy stopped him; he knew he was a monster hunter sent to kill him but still… The boy looked at him warily ready to fight if need be.

"Who are you boy?" the dragon asked in the tongue he had learned from the villagers.

. . .

Allen wasn't sure how to respond to the dragon's question; it wasn't acting like the monster it was made out to be… the way it blocked the exit did worry him though.

"My names Allen Walker, I'm a monster hunter and you are?"

"I'm a dragon" the creature joked showing its teeth; which Allen hoped was supposed to be a smile "No, really you can me Starik" the dragon said, his eyes studying Allen. Allen smiled slightly at Starik's joke that had rid the air of the tension between them.

Allen ended up talking to Starik for hours and had trouble thinking that he really deserved to be hunted; Allen walked back into town, it was midday and the town looked as if it was preparing for war but Allen was too exhausted to care and headed up to his room for sleep. Allen thought he understood how humans could befriend dragons, Starik was interesting and listened to what he had to say; on his way up he was interrupted by Toma and Kanda.

"Oi, Moyashi, where the hell have you been, we had to stand that stupid party by ourselves" Kanda said, glaring at Allen as he walked passed them and started up the stairs.

"I was talking to the dragon, it was fun and his name is Starik" Allen mumbled exausted.

"YOU WERE WHAT?" Kanda yelled his eyes cold and angry "Why would you talk to the lizard when you could kill it and we could leave".

"First, his name is Starik not lizard, second he's nice and I don't think he should die, third I'm tired and going to sleep "Allen said walking into his room to go to sleep leaving the two behind.

. . .

Starik was confused, he let the boy go but what was he going to do now; if his friend came to the mountain and tried to kill him he couldn't hurt him because Allen would hate him and he didn't want that, he grew too attached to the boy and that was dangerous… for the both of them.

**Okay I have to finish chapter to early because of my families Christmas party so sorry for it being short anyway, cliffhanger!**

**Len: Please review!**

**Tora: or else!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay next chapter is a bit late I'm staying at my uncles lake house… he doesn't have internet, sorry for the short chapter again I promise they will get longer when the holidays are finished anyway… the story.**

Kanda wondered through the town, he told everyone that he was patrolling and even dragged the Moyashi with him… he was starting to regret that decision though; the dammed bean sprout was walking like a sloth probably still tired, he got one hour of sleep before Kanda got fed up and dragged him out of bed… he kinda felt bad.

"Oi, Moyashi try to at least keep up" he said looking back as Allen crashed into a nearby person who was heading toward him.

. . .

Allen looked up when he heard Kanda speak to him, just in time to see the man but not enough to keep from colliding with him. After apologizing… like four times to the man he ran after Kanda. He and Kanda had been dating for about a month, secretly of course; and he was still surprised at Kanda's earlier comment, though it seemed he was angry with him there was concern showing in those dark eyes.

'Kanda never shows emotion that could hint at our …relationship in public' he thought; barely paying attention to his surroundings and Kanda grabbed his hand.

. . .

Kanda looked back at Allen to see he once again wasn't paying attention; taking his hand he lead Allen away from town saying "Moyashi you really should pay attention" earning himself a confused face that almost made him smile.

"Are you felling alright?" his Moyashi asked him trying to study his emotions while gazing into his eyes.

"Che, yes" was all Kanda said.

. . .

Allen was starting to worry what was up with Kanda all of a sudden, did he have a fever? Allen looked around noticing he was being led to the mountain where Starik lived.

"Are we headed to see Starik?" he asked worried about his new dragon friend.

"Yes"

"Why?" he asked concern evident in his voice, which Kanda easily picked up on.

Sighing and turning around Kanda looked at the Moyashi "You talked to him and said he didn't seem like he should die even after he killed so many people; it makes me want to meet him."

. . .

Starik walked out of his den to watch the town… again. What was he supposed to do, the town was preparing to kill him and now he couldn't defend against them in risk that they would die, that would make Allen hate him right? Noticing movement to his right, out of the corner of his eye he saw Allen. Leaping up from where he was lying lazily he almost leapt to meet him until he noticed he was practically be dragged by a dark haired man.

'That must be Kanda' he thought, remembering when they were talking and Allen seemed upset; he managed to convince the boy that he could talk to him about his problems and he did, he practically told Starik his life story from topics about Mana to problems with his lover named Kanda.

Starik waited till they reached where he was waiting before giving them a smile, though apparently Kanda didn't see it as a smile and pulled out a sword only to be stopped be Allen explaining he was smiling.

"Hello Allen" he said greeting them politely "and you must be Kanda, hello"

"Hello Starik" Allen said, no reply was given from Kanda; he just looked at Allen and asked how 'The Lizard' knew his name.

Said 'Lizard' went inside his cave followed by Allen; Kanda stared at the entrance for a moment before entering the darkness.

**What will happen I can't wait!**

**Tora: you're the one writing it!**

**Len: yeah but she doesn't know what she is gonna right**

**Tora:…**

**Anyway review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Len: Disclaimer- we do not own DGM or Its characters!**

Starik waited until the two humans sat down and got somewhat comfortable before talking "So, what are you here to talk about now" he asked looking at Allen "I thought you would be sleeping".

Allen looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted by a scowling Kanda "I'm here to talk to you; I just brought The Moyashi with me".

"Oh" Starik said sharp eyes now going to focus on Kanda "What did you want to see me for" he asked.

"Moyashi seems to think that you shouldn't die, if you're as nice as you let him believe then why did you attack the village" Kanda replied with his own question.

Starik's eyes narrowed to slits and he let out a growl the two exorcists could feel from the ground and into them "I was just flying over the village to scout out is danger like I always did every day, but that day the village went into a panic and they attacked me with spears and arrows, THEY BETRAYED ME, IF ANYBODY DESERVES TO DIE ITS THEM" He roared letting smoke through his nostrils and stomped his large foreleg causing the ground to shake. The exorcists waited for him to calm down, finally he settled down to lay once more in his part of the cave.

"So something must have happened before you flew over that made the villagers…" Allen started saying before screams interrupted him. Starik immediately stood up and ran out of the cave with Kanda and Allen behind him.

Outside the village was catching fire a large green dragon flew over it; he was much bigger than Starik who was only a teen. Starik spread his wings growling, ready to take on the intruder when Allen stopped him.

"Starik you can't! That dragon is huge you won't stand a chance" He yelled trying to convince his friend to stay.

"I can't this is my territory and that's my village Allen" he said swinging his head all the way around at Allen.

"Then we are going to" Allen said climbing on Starik's back and pulling Kanda with him who only said "Che". "We are exorcists we have to go to" Allen said smiling.

Starik smiled back and took off; he dropped the two of in the village then immediately dived on the larger dragon that was too busy burning things. They tumbled through the air letting out roars and clawing large gashes through each other's hide; it was clear the smaller Starik, was at a disadvantage when the larger dragon used his jaws to pull Starik under him as the plummeted toward the ground. Allen gasped as they crashed, a cloud of debris filling the air along with a scream of pain from Starik. When the cloud cleared the two exorcists, who had run to help Starik froze; the larger dragon held Starik down with one foot and had his teeth deep in Starik's neck who could only howl and thrash about, his tail destroying nearby buildings.

"STARIK" Allen yelled, he and Kanda let out a battle cry and ran at the large dragon, who let go of Starik with his teeth but still had his front leg holding him down, to let out a stream of yellow flames. Allen quickly covered himself and Kanda with the Crowned Clowns' cloak to block the flame, seeing an opening Starik lifted his long neck and clamped his jaws around the other dragons' throat receiving a choked shriek.

**Tora: LOL, cliffhanger because I'm mean like that!**

**Me: I'm the one who wrote it…**

**Starik: REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
